Permainan Takdir
by rizkyuzumaki603
Summary: Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang akan menimpanya di kemudian hari, hanya bisa menjalani dan berusaha. Melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan hal yang maksimal atau hanya bisa berdiam diri, pasrah. Dan ada juga hal yang tak terduga, walau sekuat apapun kita berusaha dan mencoba, lalu yang kita dapatkan hanya keterpurukan. Itulah, takdir./NaruSaku/Hurt-Comfort/ RnR?


Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang akan menimpanya di kemudian hari, hanya bisa menjalani dan berusaha. Melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan hal yang maksimal atau hanya bisa berdiam diri, pasrah. Dan ada juga hal yang tak terduga, walau sekuat apapun kita berusaha dan mencoba, lalu yang kita dapatkan hanya keterpurukan. Itulah, takdir.

* * *

 **Permainan Takdir.**

 **Naruto x Sakura**

 **Drama - Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn : If You don't Like, just tekan tombol back!**

* * *

Mata sewarna caramel itu memandang dua sejoli yang sedang diselimuti kebahagiaan. Lelaki yang biasa menunjukkan cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan sebagian giginya itu kini tersenyum miring penuh kesenangan dan berkharisma tanda dia sangat bahagia hari ini, sedangkan sang perempuan masih menunjukkan senyum yang tak pernah berubah saat masih kecil, lembut, indah dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi.

Mereka saling pandang, saling tersenyum, saling berinteraksi lewat hati mengungkapkan perasaan cinta masing-masing.

"Mulai sekarang Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuga resmi jadi pasangan suami istri."

Semua warga Konoha bahkan para kage dari desa lain yang datang menonton resepsi pernikahan sang pahlawan menyambut dengan suka gempita.

Tapi dari sekian ribu pasang mata yang ada disana, satu pasang mata menyiratkan kesakitan, kepedihan dan kepiluan. Menahan dengan keras aliran mata yang memaksa keluar, mencoba sekeras mungkin.

Kenapa sesakit ini?

Dada terasa sesak, terasa perih, serasa ingin memukul dengan sangat keras untuk menghilangkan sakit yang tak terkira.

 _'Semoga kalian bahagia, walau aku yang merasakan sakit, tapi demimu, Naruto Uzumaki, akan ku tahan sesakit apapun.'_

Membalikkan tubuh berniat pergi kesuatu tempat yang sepi untuk mengadu, tidak kuat melihat terlalu lama. Langkah ke lima yang diraihnya terhenti karna panggilan dari sosok yang membuatnya hancur tak tersisa. "Sakura.!"

Melihat kebelakang, dia bisa melihat jelas sosok itu berjalan kearahnya dengan memegang tangan sang istri, Uzumaki Hinata. Hatinya kembali hancur manakala tau kalau gadis itu sudah berubah marga.

"kau belum memberi selamat kepada kami."

Haruskah? Apa kau senang melihat begini? Apa kau tidak puas menyiksaku?

"Niatnya setelah sepi aku mau memberi selamat." Menampilkan sebuah topeng bernama senyum kepalsuan, sebuah topeng yang menutup wajah berlumurkan rasa yang tak pernah tersembuhkan. "Kalau begitu selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata."

"Terima Kasih Sakura- _chan_."

 _'Kenapa harus kau Hinata.?'_ Ringisan pilu hati yang tertoreh menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan akan takdir yang menurutnya mempermainkan dirinya.

"Kapan kau akan menyusul kami Sakura, Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu."

 _'Kau yang ku tunggu selama ini, dan kau datang membawa kepedihan. Kau memberikan sebuah pengharapan palsu. Membohongiku.'_ Sekali lagi curahan hati yang tak bisa tersampaikan pada sosok tersebut. Sosok yang menjatuhkan pada lubang perih tak berdasar.

"Hehehe, aku menunggu saat yang tepat."

Menghempaskan badannya diatas kasur, Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Terdengar samar tangisan yang memilukan hati, bahu yang menggetar jadi tontonan bagi kesepian yang memandang. Memukul keras dadanya yang sakit, yang sejak tadi ditahan.

Kenapa sakitnya tidak hilang?

Teriakan tertahan oleh bantal yang terdengar menyayat hati. Tidak ada yang mendengar, hanya kesepian yang menjawab.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Cintaku jauh lebih besar dan dalam darinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku? Jawab aku Naruto.

Teriakan hati yang tersakiti menyalahkan akan takdir yang menertawakannya. Dan jadi tontonan yang sangat menggugah. Dirinya ingin kebahagian bersama lelaki itu, tidak seperti ini, terpuruk dalam duka melihat lelaki itu dengan wanita lain.

Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak melihat Sosok itu, sosok yang menorehkan sebuah rasa yang takkan pernah hilang, rasa yang terus mendekam dalam dirinya, namun walau seperti itu, dirinya takkan pernah bisa melupakannya, tetap memendam perasaan untuk sosok itu, perasaan yang tak pernah terhenti.

Bulan madu di desa yang selalu menangis.

Berjalan pelan di tempat latihan tim tujuh dengan dedaunan yang mengiringi langkahnya. Memandang sekeliling dengan ingatan-ingatan saat baru pertama kali memulai latihan dengan guru Kakashi, sungguh saat itu sosoknya sangat lucu, menantang gurunya sendiri dengan terang-terangan tanpa sebuah rencana dan kerjasama.

Terkekeh pelan mengingat tingkah konyolnya dengan airmata yang kembali keluar, tanpa berniat menghapus. Biarkan jadi bukti, bagaimana dirinya merindukan walau sudah tak bisa.

 _Kenapa?_

Duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dibawah pohon tua yang daunnya sudah rontok karna musim gugur menghampiri Pandangannya kembali teralihkan ketiga batang pohon yang tertancap...tidak, tepatnya satu batang pohon yang letaknya di tengah. Sosok itu pernah diikat disana karna tidak bisa mendapatkan lonceng, dan tidak boleh dikasih makan, sedangkan dirinya dengan Sasuke makan di kedua sisi sosok itu.

 _'Aku tidak lapar, aku ini kuat kalian makan saja.'_ Sosok itu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan perut yang berbunyi keras.

Tawa halus kembali meluncur dari mulutnya mengenang hal tersebut. Menginginkan waktu kembali, tapi itu semua hanya sebuah harapan bodoh. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut, tanpa suara, tanpa getaran air mata itu terus keluar, membasahi dedaunan yang menutup tanah.

 _Kenapa?_

Pandangan menyayat hati dari seorang perempuan bermahkotakan sewarna bunga sakura. Pandangan pilu bagi para penikmat cinta. Hembusan angin musim gugur mencoba menenangkan walau sia-sia.

"Kau membuatku jadi sangat cengeng Naruto, selalu mengeluarkan air mata ini."

Suara itu akhirnya memperdengarkan dirinya, suara yang sarat akan kepedihan. Tidak sesunggukkan, tapi lebih dari itu. Pelan tapi menyimpan begitu besar akan kepingan hati yang hancur. "Dulu setiap hari kau selalu mengajakku kencan. Dulu kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi sekarang..."

Kenapa?

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis Naruto? Katakan padaku."

Meminta sebuah jawaban pada bayangan yang tergambar akan sosok lelaki itu di dalam kepalanya. Sosok yang sekarang hanya bisa dimilikinya di alam mimpi, sosok yang hanya bisa dipeluk saat memejamkan mata, sosok yang hanya bisa di cium saat tertidur. Sosok yang sekarang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya di dunia nyata.

"Bolehkah aku berharap Naruto? Bolehkan?" Suara itu semakin pelan, tidak kuat lagi akan semua ini.

"Ya aku akan terus menunggu dan berharap padamu, selamanya." Bisikan yang berupa kemantapan hati walau sudah hancur, dia akan terus membentuk hatinya lagi yang hancur walau nanti dia akan merasakannya lagi berantakan. Tapi dia akan menatanya lagi, terus begitu. Hancur, perbaiki lagi.

"Sakura."

Mengangkat wajahnya yang lama tertunduk. Disebelah kirinya seorang lelaki tampan terlihat jelas oleh matanya. "Oh Sasuke."

Sasuke meringis sakit melihat wanita di depannya itu. Mata yang sedikit membengkak tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Mata yang jadi saksi akan menjauhnya lelaki yang dicintai. Aliran kecil masih terliha jelas di pipinya.

Sasuke memandang pilu wanita yg duduk tiga langkah darinya, tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekat dan menenangkan wanita itu, karna dirinya tahu. Tidak akan pernah bisa. "Apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Tatapan kosong diperlihatkan wanita itu, dan membua Sasuke semakin meringis pilu. "Apa kau bisa melupakan sosok yang selalu menemanimu dan membuat tertawa? Apa kau bisa melupakan sosok yang setiap hari memberi warna pada hidupmu? Apa kau bisa melupakan sosok yang selalu mengayomimu dalam keadaan apapun? Apa kau... Tangis yang tadinya sudah berhenti kini kembali ...apa kau, apa kau bisa melupakan seseorang yang sudah memberimu rasa cinta yang tulus tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa walau dia merasakan sakit.!" Teriakan putus asa, tangisan putus harapan menggema ditempat latihan tersebut.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa, aku mencintainya, sangat. Aku mencintainya lebih besar dari siapapun, aku mencintai lebih tulus dari siapapun, aku mencintainya lebih dalam dari siapapun, aku, aku, aku mencintai lebih dari hidupku sendiri." Menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali di antara dua lututnya. Menangis keras

"Tapi ke-kenapa? Kenapa? Semua ini...aku, apa aku harus mati saja Sasuke, tapi kalau aku mati dia akan bersedih dan aku tidak mau itu." Mengadu akan semua hal yang terjadi, mengadu akan deritanya dengan sesunggukkan

"Sakura."

Dan Sasuke merasakan hal yang baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Nafas memburu karna jantung seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan diremas, melihat wanita yang sekarang mengisi hatinya semenyedihkan itu membuatnya merasakan hal itu. Sungguh dia sangat menyesal telah meninggalkannya dulu, meninggalkan gadis yang baru mengenal cinta dan dirinyalah yang pertama mendapatkan rasa itu. Dan sekarang hati wanita sudah tertutup untuknya dan tidak akan pernah bisa dikembalikan lagi , tidak akan pernah. Andai dia tidak pergi.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Sasuke bersumpah akan selalu ada buat wanita ini, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya walau hatinya juga tercabik dengan dirinya yang tidak akan bisa masuk dalam wanita itu.

Tak jauh dari sana Kakashi melihat dua sosok tersebut dengan mata sendu, penuh kesedihan. Kenapa timnya selalu dipermainkan takdir seperti ini.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Untuk penggemar NaruSaku akan ada ending yang pas. SasuSaku? NaruHina juga akan ada ending yang pas buat mereka.

Ini cuman dua atau tiga bagian doang.

Dan gua berterima kasih kepada **LSamudraputra** , sahabat sekaligus mahaguru yang memberikan gua inspirasi dan arti kehidupan. Untuk penggemar Narusaku, silahkan cek akun beliau karena ada fiksi NaruSaku yang greget jdulnya **Naturaleza Muerta** dan **Heroes**.


End file.
